Pirates, Percy and the Girl in the Depths
by Rav3n Qween
Summary: Percy was serving on the Poseidon when it was attacked by pirates. Left for dead and struggling with his demons, can the exiled princess of Atlantis save him from the dangers outside and inside him?


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

 **I've been writing this story for a while, it's been annoying to find an introduction longer than 700 words but I think I've handled it well. What do you think?**

 _Percy's Life Prologue_

The _Poseidon_ sailed across the abyss, with the grey fog around them and the marked water below, the crew felt like it was the end of the world. Ships hand Perseus Jackson sat at the top of the mast, deep in thought. Only accepting this job for his mother, Sally, had seemed like a good choice at first, until he found the clause in his contract. He would be on this ship for another 3 years before he could set foot ashore of his own accord. Not that Percy minded, the _Poseidon_ was a beautiful trireme, but he missed the sleepy town of Acordia.

Then the dark shapes appeared out of the fog; the cannons fired, wood splintered, swords clashing and muskets firing. Amongst it all was Percy, stuck up the sail and waiting until it was finally over.

 **LINE BREAK! YAY!**

*lap lap*.The sounds of waves nudging wood forward were the only indication that anything existed above the water, in this dense fog. Like a shroud, the fog would pull in anything that came near it. Until it let one go.

The boy was near dead; lying on a plank, exhausted, dehydrated and bleeding from multiple wounds. His chest moved irregularly, his parched lips hung slightly open and his wet black hair was plastered over his tipped back head. There was nothing lifelike about the scene, rattled breaths echoing across the waters and bird's calls answering them.

 _POV Change_

Deep within her home, she had been respected, trusted and valued. But she was no longer in her home, these waters were murky and unfamiliar. Above the waves, there was a grey cloud, covering her view of anything above.

She needed to evaluate her situation, so she waited.. checking her surroundings. Until, there. A faint spark above her, a splash of water and the burns of fire overhead. Annabeth swum upwards, her 5 foot long tail propelling her through the water faster than boats could travel.

As she neared the surface, disturbing details began to stand out. Shattered wood planks lay across the water, fire burning on several and bodies draped across the remainder. Then the smell hit her, the reek of death and decay. She nearly threw up there, until she found another scent. The blood of a living body.

She followed the scent; for nearly an hour tracking the sweet smell of life. Then she found him, a boy.

She surfaced and stared at him, wounded and washed out as he was, he intrigued her. As she debated what to do with this stranger, his neck snapped forward and the soaked eyelids slowly opened to reveal the most astonishing shade of green she had ever seen.

 _POV Change_

Percy lay on the plank, wishing the world would end, when he felt it. The powerful beats of a fin pushing something through the water towards him, "Please don't be sharks" he thought, "Or if it is, at least be quick". A slight nudge to his timber changed his thoughts. More pressure near his feet began to tip him closer to upright.

He thought sadly about the last few days, this would be a suitable end. Then the pressure stopped, and relieved.

He flipped his face up quickly, opening his eyes. To see… a faint outline. The shape of a girl, her blond hair dry and flowing despite the water, her grey eyes were almost as deep as the smog she floated beneath. He blinked several times, and slowly the image faded, he must be going crazy. As he went to sit up, a blur of movement beneath the water caught his eye. Percy wasn't going to be tricked again, so he promptly stared at the space where the movement had been.

Again, a flash of colour caught the corner of his eye on the other side. This time Percy threw his face into the water, hoping that the chill given by the water would stop these visions. But it didn't, another flash of gold beneath the water seemed to be trying to tell him something. He lay back down, thinking that if he was going to go crazy, he might as well be comfortable as it happens. Until he realized the pattern in movement, not shark like, but circling his wood, and him. He waited until he was sure about the path of the shadow of iridescence, then he dived into the water.

 _Annabeth POV_

Unknown to the dark haired boy above, a battle was emerging beneath him in the water. Annabeth felt the sharks coming from several miles away, and decided that she stood a better chance standing her ground here.

A good choice, as it turned out. Several ταύροι καρχαρίεςs emerged from the murk ahead of her. ( **Bull** =ταύροι **sharks=** καρχαρίες, probably look them up to understand what they behave like). Annabeth grimaced, ταύροι καρχαρίες were a tough species and would not enjoy leaving unless a number of them were injured, which would usually attract more καρχαρίες.

She swam around the raft several times, her scales glittering to catch the attention of the ταύροι καρχαρίες, so the boy there would be safe. It seemed to work at first, with 2 of the ταύροι καρχαρίες following her. The third however, stayed intent upon the plank. Annabeth shot towards that καρχαρίες, hitting it hard, then moving as the other 2 καρχαρίες shot into it. The scramble turned into a blood fest as the καρχαρίες she punched was torn apart.

Annabeth knew she could take the other 2 καρχαρίες. Then, sploosh, the sound of a body entering the water and the tang on human blood. Annabeth turned to see the boy in the water, observing the scene before him with open eyes. She then grabbed his arm and swam as fast as she could, the καρχαρίες reacted slower and were soon left behind.

 _Percy POV_

The girl grabbed his arm, pulling him through the water, away from the sea dogs. As the pressure increase, he battled with the deep folds of unconsciousness and sleep, and lost.

 **Review, read, suggest and all that. Keep on helping me improve please!**


End file.
